


Things Will Be Okay:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Slash, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & the team rescues Danny from his hell, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Things Will Be Okay:

*Summary: Steve & the team rescues Danny from his hell, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

“Make a move, I’ll blast you”, Captain Lou Grover exclaimed, as he trained his shotgun on the suspects & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams’s captors. The SWAT Commander was worried about his friend, & knew that things will be okay.

 

“Chin with me, Kono, Back up, Lou”, Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he looked at the two taskforce members, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, They nodded, & did what they were told. The Handsome Native went with his friend, & his teammate.

 

“Danny, Danno ?, It’s us, Babe”, Steve told him, as he placed a kiss on his forehead. “I knew that you find me”, as he leaned into his lover for a second. Chin said this, as he & the former seal helped him out of there. Kono & Lou greeted them, as soon as they got there.

 

“I am so glad that you are so okay”, The Former Surfing Pro said, as she kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks, Kono”, Lou said, “You are one tough cookie”, “Things will be okay”, Chin said, “Sure, It will”, Steve said, Danny knew that they were right.

 

 ~~~~The End.


End file.
